


Питерские крыши и мягкие кудри

by AHAKCA, fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [12]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHAKCA/pseuds/AHAKCA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: По разгону
Relationships: Fallen MC (Иван Светло)/Loqiemean (Роман Худяков)
Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845070
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Питерские крыши и мягкие кудри

**Author's Note:**

> [По разгону](https://telegra.ph/Piterskie-kryshi-i-myagkie-kudri-07-23)

[](https://i.ibb.co/b2VNXQH/Pics-Art-06-05-09-46-41.jpg)

[](https://i.ibb.co/qFnS5RD/Pics-Art-06-05-09-55-34.jpg)


End file.
